The present invention relates to an osteosynthesis device for providing fixation of oblique or spiroidal fractures or the fixation of lateral splinters through a ligature which is incomplete, non constrictive and with continuous resilient pressure.
When the bone is split into various fragments, it has been attempted to maintain the various fragments in place by means of ligatures with a thread of ligatures made with Parham type tapes. However, said ligatures which completely surround the bone are thereby constrictive, and their effect is to interrupt or gravely compromise the vascularization to a point that in such a case the bone thus squeezed breaks on the seat of the ligature.
On the other hand, when the medullary canal of a bone is occupied by a prosthesis or a nail, it is impossible to position a plate or to fix a fragment by positioning correctly a screw, that is by perforating the bone from cortical to cortical.
The device according to the present invention is characterized in that it is made of an open and resilient bracelet formed on it inner wall with several support points which contact the bone during use. Preferably, the number of said support points is three.
The invention will become more apparent from the following description of non limitative embodiments, reference being made to the accompanying drawings wherein: